vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasya Griffin
Summary Anastasya is one of Slava's youngest children, along with Kiril. However, someone controlled her mind, forcing her to kill her father. After that, she was executed by her own brother, Anton, to spare her from the Inquisitions wrath. Later, she was raised from the dead by the Necromancer Sveltana, her great aunt. Powers and stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Anastasya Griffin Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic (Might and Magic: Heroes VI and VII) (Ashan universe) Gender: Female Age: 18 as of Heroes VI , 307 as of Heroes VII Classification: Human (formerly), Priestess (formerly), Vampire, Hierophant of the Necromancers, Member of the Shadow Council, Mage, Necromancer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (undead), Life Drain (vampire trait), Master Strategist and Tactician, Necromancy, Summoning, (Phoenixes (with Shantiri Disc)), Telepathy, Mind Control Immunity (with "Pretty Comb"), Light Magic (formerly), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Prime Magic, Ice Manipulation, Summoning (Elementals), Magic Dispeling, Implosion, Hastening Allies, Slowing Enemies, Durability Reduction, Resurrection, Mana Drain, Teleportation, Pain Induction, Empathic Manipulation (Despair, Fear, and Mind Control), Physical Strength Reducing, Lightning Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulating, Regeneration, Healing, Durability Increasing, Attack Potency Reduction Attack Potency: At least''' Building level''' with Earthquake or Erosion, possibly higher via power-scaling (defeating Uriel) Speed: Unknown. At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Vampires Trait) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Human Class before death, Unknown, higher after revival, Small Building Class 'with Earth Elemental 'Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very high, possibly infinite Range: Average human range in melee combat, several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Arachne/Soulreaver Staff (depends on choice), Pretty Comb, Armor, Shantiri Disc Intelligence: Quite high Weaknesses: She is unable to use fire and light magic, require army, Can be manipulated easily(formerly), and is limited to mana. Feats: Learning Necromancy in very short period of time Clearing her name after being forced to kill her father Defeating Archangel Uriel in battle in his own mind Beeing chosen by Mother Namtaru (living God of Undead) as the hierophant in the Spider Cult Becoming a member of the Shadow Council Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Immortality (thanks to being vampire) * Necromancy (magic power learned from her grand aunt) * Life Drain '''(never shown by herself but it's part of being a vampire) * '''Telepathy (she was talking with her aunt telepathicaly) * Master Strategist and Tactician (as all heroes of series) * Summoning '''(3 phoenixes with Shantiri Disc) * '''Light Magic (formerly, She was priestess of Elrath and Light Magic was the requirement) * Prime Magic (magic of the ancients, that focuses on Time Controling, Destruction , Banishing and Magic Negating) * Mind Control Immunity '''(thanks to her artifact) * '''Crippling : '''Anastasya is capable of reducing offensive (both magical and physical) potential of her opponents '''Note: Powers and abilities that are listed may differ (most of them depend on player choices) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Priests Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8